A central venous access device, or CVAD, is considered to be a relatively broad term that includes many types of catheters (thin and flexible hollow tubes) that are extensively used in the medical profession. These devices are for insertion into and positioning within a vein in the body to deliver therapeutics to the bloodstream. These devices may administer antibiotics, chemotherapeutic drugs, total parenteral nutrition and for providing hemodialysis and plasmapheresis. These devices can remain in place for a period as briefly as a day, or for much longer periods of weeks or possibly even months.
A frequently used CVAD is a catheter arrangement using a thin, flexible tube with a clamp and access cap that dangles at the end of the catheter. Particularly the distal end of the device is in constant with the patient's skin. This frequent contact can be uncomfortable, particularly when the clamp and/or cap is caused to press against the patient's skin during normal patient movements.
For one form of a cuff, refer to the Rydell U.S. Publication No. 2007/0083163. This publication describes a cuff for use with an intravenous line, tubing and associated dressing for patients. However, the IV cuff that is described in this publication is meant for engagement with a patient's limb such as the arm or leg and is sized so that the circumference thereof is less than the circumference of the arm so that a tensile force holds the cuff in place. Thus, this is a far more restrictive arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective cover or sheath that is formed as a pliable wrap meant to be disposed about the intravenous device for shielding the patient's skin from the intravenous device. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, the protective cover or sheath covers the intravenous device rather than the patient's limb.